Mi cisne negro
by Sofitkm
Summary: Luego de que Prim salga de escena, no puedo evitar el aburrirme, cierro los ojos por lo que podría ser unos 20 minutos, hasta que la música cambia súbitamente, al abrirlos la veo a ella, Mi cisne negro. Este one-Shot participa en el intercambio navideño del foro diente de leon. Para Saori Bell, espero que te guste :)...


Mi cisne negro

— ¿Me llevaras al ballet hoy Peeta? —Me observa mi pequeña hermanita con sus bellos orbes azules.

—Claro que si pequeña —Contesto —No por nada llevo haciéndolo las últimas tres semanas.

—Gracias Peeta —sonríe ella mostrándome su dentadura — Me iré a alistar.

—Se me hace un poco extraño que la estés acompañando tan seguido —Comenta mi madre, Cressida, sospechosa —Lo has estado haciendo desde su última presentación, el lago de los cisnes. Sin duda, debe haber algo detrás de tus acciones — Proclama observándome fijamente a los ojos — ¿O me equivoco?

— ¿Tiene que haber una razón oculta? —Le devuelvo la mirada — ¿No puedo simplemente llevar a mi hermanita a sus clases de ballet? —Comento ofendido.

—Puedes —Me concede. — Sin embargo, nunca antes te habías interesado por acompañar a tu hermana, es más, siempre que te lo preguntaba te negabas alegando que estabas muy ocupado con tus clases en la universidad. — Me mira fijamente recordándomelo.

Mi madre es muy perspicaz cuando se lo propone, pero no le voy a decir el por qué de mis verdaderas intenciones. Ahora si hiciera memoria recordaría las múltiples veces que me negué a llevar a mi hermana, pero que hombre me podría culpar; tener que esperar 4 horas a que terminara de practicar era muy tedioso.

—Simplemente quiero compartir algo con Prim, ¿qué hay de malo con ello?, después de todo no siempre viviré aquí. — Mi madre me observa analizando mis palabras y sonríe.

—Está bien, no puedo creerlo mi bebe como ha crecido, parece que fue ayer cuando aprendías a caminar… — responde dramáticamente, con un deje de añoranza en su voz.

Me levanto a abrazarla.

—Calma mama, sabias que pasaría tarde o temprano, después de todo ya tengo veintiún años.

—Lo sé, solamente no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. ¿Cuando piensas tener una novia y casarte? No quiero morir sin haber conocido a mis nietos.

—Mama, basta. —Respondo abochornado, sintiendo mi rostro caliente, sin lugar a dudas, sonrojado.

—Sigues siendo el mismo Peeta. —Suelta mi madre con una sonora carcajada y siento mi rostro arder.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

La observo elegante, bella, risueña, pero sobretodo feliz. Este es su mundo: la música clásica, el estupor de los aplausos, la dedicación en cada paso, su espíritu de superación. Son estas características y otras más las que me hicieron enamorarme de ella, la razón por la que estoy aquí no es solo por Prim, también es por ella.

Katniss Everdeen.

Como conocí a mi musa es obra del destino, luego supe que era hermana de un amigo de la facultad y mi interés por ella no hizo más que crecer.

Fue obra del destino que ese día decidiera ir a ver la actuación de Prim.

— _Vamos Peeta que te cuesta ir solo esta vez. — Menciona mi madre por quinta vez —_ _S_ _abes que ella_ _está_ _muy entusiasmada con su presentación_ _._ _Ya le has fallado los últimos 3 años. —_ _Comenta_ _recordándomelo y haciéndome sentir mal en el acto._

— _Está_ _bien,_ _está_ _bien. — Susurro fastidiado. — Iré a ver a Prim, ¿a_ _qué_ _hora hay que estar allí?_

— _A las 11:00, en el teatro El Capitolio_ _. L_ _lega puntual, así podrías tomarte una foto con tu hermanita antes de entrar a escena. —Menciona antes de irse murmurando cosas inentendibles._

 _No puedo creer que me convenciera pero tiene razón, desde que me gradué de la secundaria no he pasado mucho tiempo con Prim. Debo de remediarlo_ _;_ _no quiero que nuestra relación se vea rota por ello._

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 _Llego_ _corriendo al teatro, se me_ _ha_ _hecho tardísimo. Todo por demorarme en conseguir prímulas, no es posible que_ _haya ido a_ _tres_ _floristerías y ninguna_ _tuviera_ _, gracias a dios que se me ocurrió ir a "El mundo de las flores", cerca del estadio Panem._

 _En eso veo a una chica igual de apresurada que yo,_ _lleva_ _un leotardo sencillo, lo_ _sé_ _porque_ _es_ _parecido a los que_ _usa_ _mi hermanita, y en una malla_ _lleva_ _la ropa, me_ _imagino_ _que_ _es_ _una de las bailarinas, aunque solo se_ _ve_ _un poco mayor que yo_ _;_ _su cabello_ _está_ _amarrado en un moño y sus ojos_ _son_ _grises. Entramos a la vez al teatro y ella sale corriendo a una puerta en el backstage donde una pelirroja la_ _espera_ _casi arreglada._

 _Paso a entregarle mi boleto al encargado, el me entrega el programa, y procedo a entrar a la sala justo cuando apagan las luces. Me dirijo al asiento que indica mi boleto y la función comienza. Me puedo percatar que al lado mío no hay nadie de mi familia, supongo deben de estar_ _más_ _adelante_ _. A_ _los segundo_ _s_ _un rubio cobrizo ocupa el asiento a mi lado._

— _¿Finnick? —Pregunto un poco sorprendido de ver a un compañero de la facultad._

— _Hola Peeta, ¿qué haces aquí? —Pregunta en voz baja porque la función acababa de iniciar._

— _Vine a ver a mi hermanita_ _¿_ _y_ _tú_ _?_ _¿Qué_ _hace el gran Finnick en una función de ballet? —Comento burlesco._

— _Lo mismo que_ _tú_ _Mellark. —Contesta en el mismo tono. — Vine a ver a mi hermana y a mi novia, hoy es su gran día, no podría faltar. — Menciona observando al frente donde se puede ver a_ _Odette_ _ser transformada en cisne._

— _Supongo. — Respondo, cuando observo que va a enfocar su atención en la obra, me dirijo a leer el programa, mi hermana aparecería luego de_ _cuatro_ _actos, mientras tanto me enfoco en leer un poco de que trata la obra. Resumiéndolo de alguna forma la chica, Odette, es transformada en cisne por Rothbart, un brujo. Odette conoce a un príncipe, Sigfrido, en las pocas horas de la noche en la que es humana, se enamoran y en una fiesta Rothbart hace que su hija, Odile, se haga pasar por Odette para que se case con ella. Luego Sigfrido se da cuenta que no es Odette y la va a ver al lago_ _. E_ _l hechizo se rompe y_ _viven_ _felices para siempre._

 _Resignándome al hecho de tener que ver la obra, presto atención; al acto aparece un cisne blanco, pelirroja._

— _Es mi novia. —Menciona Finnick de la nada. Reviso el programa,_ _allí_ _aparece una foto de ella junto a su nombre y una pequeña reseña. — Se gradúa este año, igual mi hermana._

 _Es entonces cuando me entra curiosidad por la hermana ¿Quién_ _será_ _? Busco a alguien con el apellido Odair y es cuando la veo en la_ _página_ _siguiente; es la chica con la que me tope entrando al teatro, en la foto se pueden ver sus bellos ojos grises y su piel olivácea, pero sigo sin encontrar a alguien con el apellido Odair en todo el programa._

— _Parece que no_ _figura_ _en el programa — Le comento a mi amigo._

— _Busca con Everdeen. — Es entonces cuando lo miro interrogante. — Somos hermanastros, pero la quiero como a una hermana menor._

— _Ya veo. — Murmuro mientras busco en el programa a alguien con el apellido Everdeen y veo que es la chica con la que me tope; me decido a no comentar más nada hasta que veo que Prim sale a escena. Es parte de la corte, viste un traje azul, que hace juego con sus ojos, se ve bellísima. —Ella es mi hermanita. — Finnick la observa._

— _Son iguales. —Murmura sonriendo y yo asiento._

 _Luego de que Prim salga de escena, no puedo evitar el aburrirme, cierro los ojos por lo que podría ser unos_ _veinte_ _minutos, hasta que la música cambia súbitamente. Al abrirlos la veo a ella, un bellísimo cisne negro. No puedo evitar quedar anonadado por sus movimientos gráciles, cada paso, muestra de elegancia y pasión. Al terminar la escena todos aplaudimos y yo no puedo hacer_ _más_ _que quedar con la boca abierta._

— _Vaya Mellark, creo que has quedado con la boca abierta —Murmura_ _Finnick_ _divertido._

— _Lo sé, es solo que es bellísima. —Finnick se me queda mirando y se carcajea._

— _Es mi hermana. —Sin poder evitarlo siento mi cara arder y_ _más_ _risas de Finnick_

Es entonces cuando alguien sentado a mi lado me saca de mis pensamientos.

.

—Otra vez observando a mi hermana, Mellark. — Se carcajea Finnick divertido a mi lado, no puedo hacer más que sentir mi cara arder, al verme descubierto nuevamente.

—Cierra la boca, Odair. — Murmuro, aun con el rostro sonrojado.

—Vamos, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de observarla en silencio y hablar con ella?, según Annie me ha comentado un tal Gale Hawthorne está interesado en ella. — Me dice seriamente. — Si de verdad quieres volverte alguien en la vida de ella, deberías de actuar. — Yo simplemente suspiro.

Cuantas veces no lo había intentado ya y terminaba escudándome en mi hermanita; al parecer Katniss la quería bastante y yo ni enterado. Mis intentos han sido desde felicitarla por su excelente actuación hace casi un mes a solamente saludarla con la excusa de ser amigo de su hermano.

No puedo evitar el sentirme como un completo inútil, cada vez que la veo me enamoro más y más. No sé si es esa pasión que le dedica a cada cosa que hace o su entusiasmo. Finnick me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ella, todas buenas, otras graciosas y yo simplemente quedo con el pensamiento de que es única.

Regreso de nuevo a la realidad cuando Finnick pasa una mano frente a mi rostro.

— Estabas ido de nuevo. — Ríe ligeramente.

— ¿Que decías? —murmuro.

—Decía que mi hermana estará aquí en… — Alguien lo interrumpe.

— ¿Qué necesitas Finnick? — murmura Katniss con el entrecejo fruncido mirándolo fijamente molesta.

—Solo te venía a decir que no te podré llevar a casa, tengo una cita con Annie, pero no te preocupes Peeta aquí presente —Pone un brazo alrededor de mi cuello. — se ha ofrecido amablemente a llevarte a casa… — Ella deja de fruncir el ceño notando por primera vez que he estado presente, me parece adorable con ese bello tono carmesí cubriendo sus mejillas

— No te hubieras molestado Finnick —murmura con el entrecejo fruncido nuevamente. — Sabes que puedo ir a casa sola perfectamente.

— No es molestia, me queda de camino. —Esta vez respondo yo con una sonrisa, a lo que ella se sonroja nuevamente. — Además, Prim la estima mucho.

— ¿Prim es su hermana? — Pregunta ella, a lo que yo asiento con la cabeza. —Vaya que pequeño es el mundo… —murmura en voz baja. — Está bien, adiós Finnick, luego me cuentas como te fue con Annie. — Dicho esto se retira a continuar con su clase.

—Te dije que saldría bien. —comenta Finnick sonriendo. —Ahora solo no lo arruines, adiós

—Gracias. —murmuro hacia él, a lo que responde con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de marcharse.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Al finalizar la clase, Katniss sale con Prim arrastrándola de la mano.

— Finnick ya me dijo que Kat se irá con nosotros. —Comenta Prim emocionada.

— Así es, ¿nos vamos? — les digo a ambas.

— ¿Podemos pasar por un helado antes de ir a casa de Kat? —Pregunta Prim con ojos de borrego.

— Está bien patito —Nombro a Prim con el apodo puesto cuando éramos más pequeños, a lo que ella solo ríe.

Al llegar a la heladería, Prim insiste mucho en ir sola a comprar los helados mientras Katniss y yo esperamos en la mesa. Es entonces cuando la observo fijamente y miro sus ojos, gris contra azul se encuentran, y ninguno de los dos desviamos la mirada. Es cuando decido romper el silencio.

— Lo hiciste genial como cisne negro en la obra. —La felicito.

—Muchas gracias —Me dedica una sonrisa breve, que hace que mi corazón se acelere.

— ¿Hace mucho que practicas ballet? — Pregunto curioso.

— Sí, desde que tenía cuatro años. Este año me gradué, lo hubiera hecho hace un par de años atrás, sino lo hubiera dejado.

— ¿Lo habías dejado?

— Sí, cuando tenía once. Mi madre acababa de morir de cáncer y luego al año mi padre se casó con la mama de Finnick. — dice melancólica por los recuerdos.

— ¿Y cómo regresaste?

— Creo que fue el querer honrar su memoria de alguna forma, mi madre lo amaba, el ballet es lo que soy y me ha hecho lo que soy hoy, lo amo. — Sigue hablando ella ausente, perdida en sus recuerdos, luego sacude la cabeza. — Lo siento, creo que he hablado de más.

—No te preocupes, todos tenemos algo que nos apasiona. —Contesto comprensivo.

— ¿A ti qué te apasiona? —Pregunta ella, curiosa por primera vez por mi vida.

—El arte. — respondo sin dudar. — Soy pintor, estudio arte en la Universidad de Panem. — Es entonces cuando me sonríe.

—Parece que a ambos nos gustan diferentes tipos de arte, pero arte al fin y al cabo. Me encantaría ver algunas de tus pinturas algún día.

—Lo esperaré con ansias. — Contesto al tiempo que Prim vuelve a la mesa con los helados.

Parece que se me está dando la oportunidad de conocer un poco más al bello cisne negro, esperare con ansias a que el momento llegue.

—Fin —


End file.
